


Er ist wie der Wind

by deancas_itsmylife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean and Cas sneak out, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Dancing References, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, For the rest of our lifes, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Music, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mixtape, Moonlight, Music, Starry Night, Summer Romance, Trust, castiel - Freeform, favourite place, in the Chevy, it is just the beginning, moonlight kisses, movie, neverending love, they go for a ride
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deancas_itsmylife/pseuds/deancas_itsmylife
Summary: Dean hat einen Lieblingsfilm, und er hat Cas dazu gebracht, ihn mit ihm anzusehen. Danach macht er ein Mixtape und zeigt Cas seinen Lieblingsplatz in Kansas...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Er ist wie der Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Geschichte habe ich für eine wirklich guten Freundin von mir geschrieben. Sie hat etwas in ihrem WhatsApp - Status gepostet und ich dachte, dass es eine großartige Idee für eine Geschichte wäre. Mit ihrer Erlaubnis habe ich es verwendet und jetzt ist die Geschichte fertig.
> 
> Matilda, sie ist für dich! Du warst für mich da, wie niemand sonst, als es mir nicht so gut ging. Ich danke dir dafür! Und wie ich schon sagte: Bleib wie du bist!
> 
> Bitte gebt der wunderbaren @caswatchesoveryou einen Applaus. Sie hat diese wunderbaren Bilder für die Geschichte geschaffen! Vielen Dank auch an dich!

* * *

Dean und Castiel saßen im Impala.  
Es war eine sternenklare, angenehm warme Sommernacht. Während sie fuhren lief leise die Musik im Hintergrund. Dean tippte den Takt am Lenkrad mit, während Cas die Sterne beobachtete. „Als wenn er jeden einzelnen Stern kenne würde“, dachte Dean und lächelte, als er den verträumt aussehenden Engel aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete.

Dean hatte Sam gesagt, dass er heute Abend ein bisschen herumfahren wollte. Ohne seinen Bruder. Das Cas dabei sein würde, hatte er nicht erwähnt. Nicht, dass Sam das nicht ahnte, aber Dean wollte es nicht extra sagen. Er wollte einfach mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich und Cas haben. Es war nie wirklich ein Problem gewesen, dass Sam die ganze Zeit mit ihm im Bunker wohnte, Dean war sogar froh darüber. Er hatte ‚seine‘ Leute gerne um sich, so dass er auf sie aufpassen konnte. Aber jetzt wollte er einfach mal raus.

Als sie den Bunker bezogen hatten war Dean eines Nachts als er nicht schlafen konnte, durch Kansas gefahren. Auch wenn er hier geboren wurde, eine Zeit lang auch gewohnt hatte (bevor sein Vater, Sam und er ein Leben auf der Straße anfingen) und jetzt wieder hier lebte, kannte er nicht alle Plätze.  
Er hatte in dieser Nacht einen Ort entdeckt, den er bisher noch niemandem gezeigt hatte, nicht einmal Sam oder Cas. Es war ein Ort nur für ihn, so dachte er. Aber heute sollte es sich ändern. Er würde Cas diesen besonderen Ort zeigen, er hatte etwas geplant…

Es war jetzt ein paar Wochen her, dass er und Cas einen kleinen und sehr entspannten Filmabend gemacht hatten. Dean war in seinem tiefsten Innern ein Romantiker. Er hatte nur nie gelernt diese Art von Gefühlen zu zeigen. Seine Mutter hatte ihn geliebt, sein Vater hatte ihn geliebt, wenn auch auf ein verdrehte Art und Weise. Aber als seine Mutter starb wurde kein Wert mehr auf Gefühle gelegt. Er hatte zu funktionieren, er hatte seinem Vater zu helfen und zu gehorchen und vor allem hatte er sich um Sam zu kümmern. Dean hatte nie gelernt jemanden auf romantische Art zu lieben. Klar liebte er seinen Bruder, aber nicht so wie er Cas liebte. Er war am Anfang völlig überfordert gewesen und er würde Lisa auch niemals vergessen, aber mit Cas war es etwas Anderes. Es war ein viel tiefergehendes Band zwischen ihnen.

Dean hatte Cas bei diesem Filmabend seinen absoluten Lieblingsfilm gezeigt – Dirty Dancing.  
Während er selbst den Film hätte auswendig mitsprechen können, war für Cas alles neu und spannend gewesen. Dean hatte ihn den Film über beobachtet. Er hatte im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden gesessen, den Kopf auf die Arme gestützt und hatte mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und geröteten Wangen das Geschehen auf dem Bildschirm verfolgt.  
Dean, der schräg hinter Cas in einem der Stühle gesessen hatte, hatte lächeln müssen und eine warme Welle der Zuneigung und Liebe hatte ihn durchrollt. Eine Idee war in ihm entstanden.  
Das, was er für heute Nacht geplant hatte, hatte eine wochenlange Planung in Anspruch genommen.

So fuhren sie nun im Auto und Dean hatte gerade die Kassette gewechselt und startete sie jetzt. Auch diese hatte er er extra für seine Aktion zusammengestellt. Als die Musik jetzt anfing und als

_The night we met, I knew I, I needed you so…_

erklang, drehte Cas sich zu Dean.  
„Dean, das ist doch-“  
„Ja, Cas, das ist es!“, war Deans Antwort. Er hatte das Gefühl, er würde innerlich glühen, als er Cas jetzt stolz lächeln sah. Sie hörten die Kassette weiter an, aber als Cas gerade wieder aus dem Fenster schaute, stoppte Dean die Kassette heimlich. Das Lied, was jetzt kommen würde, brauchte er später.

Cas drehte sich zu Dean.  
„Ist es schon vorbei? Schade.“ Dean hätte beinahe gelacht. Cas sah so niedlich aus, als er jetzt enttäuscht in Richtung Kassette schaute.  
„Cas, ich dreh sie nachher um. Es lohnt sich jetzt nicht. Wir sind gleich da und es wäre doch blöd, wenn wir mitten in einem Lied aufhören müssten.“ Cas neigte den Kopf zur Seite und dachte kurz nach.  
„Da hast du auch recht.“, sagte er und lächelte Dean an.

Dean hatte den Impala mittlerweile zum Stehen gebracht. Er schaltete Motor und Licht aus und holte einmal tief Luft.  
„ Dean? “, fragte Cas leise.  
„Ja“, antwortete Dean, „es ist alles in Ordnung.“ Dean war froh, dass es so dunkel war. So konnte Cas nicht sehen, wie aufgeregt er war.

Sie stiegen aus und Dean nahm Cas Hand. Er ließ sie auch nicht los, als er sie beide durch ein paar Bäume führte. Er blieb mit einem Mal stehen und drehte Cas zu sich um. Cas schaute ihn erschrocken an, stand jetzt aber mit dem Rücken zu dem Ort, den Dean für heute ausgesucht hatte.  
Er nahm den verwirrt aussehenden Cas in den Arm und drückte ihn kurz.  
„Ich werde dir jetzt die Augen verbinden, okay? Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, nur sonst wäre die Überraschung weg.“, flüsterte Dean Cas ins Ohr.  
„Okay“, flüsterte Cas zurück und wurde von Dean losgelassen.

Dean band Cas einen Schal vor die Augen und die Frage, ob er noch was sehe, verneinte Cas. Er ließ sich von Dean und wurde dann von ihm weitergeführt. Nach ein paar Minuten blieben stehen. Dean ließ Cas los, löste aber nicht den Schal. Cas hörte es rascheln und vernahm ein leises Klicken. Dann war Dean wieder bei ihm. Der Schal wurde abgenommen und Cas blinzelte zwei-, dreimal. Was er nun sehen konnte verschlug ihm den Atem.

Sie standen, was man in der Dunkelheit zwischen Bäumen nach sehen konnte, auf einem kleinen Plateau. Sie konnten auf einen See schauen, der von Bäumen und Sträuchern umgeben war. Kein künstliches Licht weit und breit, nur die Sterne und das Mondlicht, welches sich im See spiegelte. Unter ihnen plätscherte es leise, was darauf deuten ließ, dass sich dort unten ein kleiner Wasserfall befinden musste.  
„Wow!“, flüsterte Cas ehrfürchtig. Er vernahm wieder ein leises Klicken, aber gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte, war Dean hinter ihm.

Dean legte von hinten die Arme um Cas und Cas ließ seinen Kopf gegen Dean Schulter fallen. Dean seinerseits legte seinen Kopf in Cas Halsbeuge ab. Ein paar Augenblicke standen sie nun so da, dann wurde die nächtliche Stille, in der sie nur ein paar Grillen gehört hatten, von einer Melodie unterbrochen.  
Cas erkannte die Melodie sofort, lächelte und schloss die Augen.

Dean hingegen hatte seinen Kopf wieder angehoben und beobachtete seinen Freund. Jetzt hörten sie eine Stimme und Cas musste aufgefallen, dass etwas anders war.

 _H_ _e's like the wind through my tree  
_ _H_ _e rides the night next to me  
_ _H_ _e leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
_ _H_ _e's taken my heart  
But he doesn't know what he's done_

„Dean-“  
„Sshhhtt.“, Cas wurde von Dean unterbrochen. „Hör einfach zu...“

_Feel his breath on my face  
His body close to me  
Can't look in his eyes  
He's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything he needs  
He's like the wind_

Cas hatte sich mittlerweile aus der Umarmung befreien können und hatte sich zu Dean umgedreht. Er legte seine Arme um Deans Hals und zog den älteren Winchester an sich. Dean ließ es wortlos zu und fing an sich mit Cas, langsam wiegend, im Kreis zu drehen. Sie schlossen beide ihre Augen.

_I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That he'll stop the pain  
Living without him  
I'd go insane_

_Feel his breath on my face  
His body close to me  
Can't look in his eyes  
He's out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
I have anything he needs  
He's like the wind_

Dean öffnete die Augen. Er stellte fest, Dass Cas ihn beobachtete. Er war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Cas sich von ihm gelöst hatte.  
Cas öffnete den Mund, als wenn er was sagen wollte, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Er verschränkte seine Finger hinter Deans Kopf und zog ihn zu sich ran. Der Kuss war ein leichter, ohne besondere Hintergedanken, aber trotzdem fühlte sich dieser Moment weitaus intimer an, als so manche gemeinsame Nacht.  
Als sie sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder voneinander lösten und sich nun anschauten, hätte jeder glauben können, dass die Sterne vom Himmel in ihre Augen gewandert waren. Im Hintergrund lief der Refrain zum letzten Mal.

_Feel your breath in my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
(Just a fool to believe) he's like the wind_

„Dean?“, fragte Cas leise.  
„Ja“, genauso leise antwortete Dean.  
„Wieso hast du das Lied abgeändert?“  
„Naja.. Zum Einen singt Swayze die ganze Zeit ‚she‘, das passt ja nicht so gut und zum Anderen finde ich, das es so viel persönlicher ist.“ Er lächelte Cas an.  
„Ok“, sagte Cas nach kurzem Überlegen und gab küsste Dean noch einmal.  
Dann war es wieder still. Sie standen eng umschlungen im Mondlicht und genossen diese ungestörte Zweisamkeit.

„Cas...“, murmelte Dean, „dreh dich bitte mal um.“  
„Hmmh, okay. Aber wieso?“, fragte Cas ein bisschen schläfrig.  
„Dreh dich einfach um, bitte. Dann wirst du es sehen.“  
Cas drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu Dean und dieser ging ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Dean, was- Wow-“ Cas wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte. Überall, rund um den See, gingen Lichter an. Es sah aus, wie ein riesiger Heiligenschein. Genau gegenüber von ihnen tauchte plötzlich ein großer weißer Banner auf. Hinter dem Banner strahlte ein sehr helles Licht zu ihnen rüber, während ein dunkleres Licht, von irgendwo unterhalb von ihnen, dem helleren Licht entgegen strahlte. In der Mitte trafen sie aufeinander und bildeten eine Art Schwelle.  
‚Cas, dreh dich um‘ war auf dem Banner zu lesen.

Cas drehte sich um und was er jetzt sah, ließ ihn fast ohnmächtig werden. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie angegangen waren, aber er war von lauter Kerzen umgeben, die bei genauerem Hinschauen in Herzform angeordnet waren. Und mittendrin da… da war Dean. Er kniete auf einem Bein.  
Langsam ging Cas auf ihn zu, doch Dean zeigte ihm an, er solle stehenbleiben. Cas blieb stehen und schaute Dean mit großen Augen an.

„Cas“, begann Dean, „das ist jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen überraschend und du kannst mir glauben-“ Er räusperte sich. „Du kannst mir glauben, dass ich gerade sehr aufgeregt bin. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so etwas hier machen würde. Aber-“, er räusperte sich ein weiteres Mal, „aber seit ich dich kenne, ist alles irgendwie anders. Genau wie eben, kamst du damals aus dem Hellen, während ich im Dunklen lebte. Als wir dann aufeinander trafen, war es, als ob ich über eine Schwelle gehend in eine neue Welt kommen würde.  
Du warst der Erste, für den ich solch starke Gefühle hatte. Ich war es nicht gewohnt, bin es immer noch nicht. Ich habe manchmal richtig Angst, dass du eines Tages genug hast und gehst. Ich kann nämlich bis heute nicht verstehen, was dich hier bei mir hält und mit was ich dich verdient habe. Was habe ich schon, das ich dir bieten kann?!“

Es war keine wirkliche Frage, aber Dean hörte trotzdem auf zu reden. Auch in dem schwachen Licht konnte Cas sehen, dass Dean die Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

„Dean-“, setzte Cas an, aber Dean unterbrach ihn.  
„Cas, nein. Bitte lass mich zu ende reden.“ Er räusperte sich nochmal.  
„Cas, du bedeutest mir alles. Wenn du da bist, habe ich das Gefühl, ich könnte alles auf einmal fühlen. Liebe, Freundschaft, Vertrauen, Traurigkeit, Leidenschaft, Begehren, Geborgenheit… Ich wünsche mir, dass du mich nie wieder verlässt. Wir hatten gute und schlechte Zeiten und die werden wir auch weiterhin haben, aber mit dir als festen Punkt an meiner Seite, fühle ich mich sicher und kann positiver in die Zukunft schauen. Darum-“ Dean holte tief Luft und öffnete eine kleine Box, die er die ganze Zeit in seiner Hand versteckt gehalten hatte und Cas riss Augen und Mund auf-  
„Darum möchte ich fragen-“, er stoppte kurz, „Castiel, willst du mich heiraten?“

Cas schaute Dean gefühlt eine Ewigkeit geschockt an. Dean stand auf und kam auf Cas zu.

„Cas, es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass meine mpff-“ Hier wurde er von Cas unterbrochen. Der Engel hatte sich Dean in die Arme geworfen und küsste ihn stürmisch. Dean erwiderte den Kuss, dann lösten sie sich voneinander.  
„Dean“, begann Cas, „ich hab so was hier schon so oft beobachten können, hätte aber nie gedacht, das es mir selbst mal passieren würde. Ich bin einfach nur sprachlos.  
Was du bieten kannst, fragst du dich?! Du bist der freundlichste und liebevollste Mensch unter allen. Du hilfst allen, die dir etwas bedeuten oder denen, die Hilfe brauchen; du bist für sie da. Du hast die Angewohnheit alles aus den richtigen Motiven zu tun, auch wenn die Aktionen ins Falsche rutschen. Du hast die reinste und hellste Seele unter allen irdischen Wesen und du versuchst jedes Mal gleich wieder aufzustehen, wenn du fällst.  
Du bist einfach der Beste und darum ist es mir eine Ehre, diesen Antrag anzunehmen. Ja, ich will dich heiraten.“

Dean schaute Cas nur stumm an.  
Er nahm den Ring aus der Box, griff nach Cas Hand und steckte ihn an. Er passte und Deans Augen leuchteten auf.  
Cas schaute den Ring an, dann Dean.  
„Schwarz wie deine Flügel und blau wie deine Gnade!“, murmelte Dean und gab Cas einen kurzen, aber deutlichen Kuss.  
Der Ring bestand aus schwarzem Metall, dass in der Mitte durch eine blaue Linie geteilt wurde. Diese blaue Linie, die wie ein Fluss aussah, strahlte in dem Kerzenlicht.

Dean nahm Cas in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich. Er war so glücklich und Cas… So wie er die Umarmung erwiderte, war er es auch. Im Hintergrund klickte es wieder, doch die beiden ließen sich nicht stören.

_Now I‘ve, had the time of my life…_

Sie lachten beide leise kurz auf, bewegten sich aber sonst nicht. Sie hielten sich nur fest und hörten das Lied. Zum Ende des Liedes stupste Cas Dean mit der Nase an.  
„Das Lied passt nicht“, sagte Cas und Dean schaute ihn an.  
„Wieso?“  
„Na, da wird doch gesungen ‚Ich hatte die Zeit meines Lebens‘, aber unsere Zeit fängt doch erst an!“  
„Ach, Cas...“, seufzte Dean und zog Cas wieder an sich.  
Was dieser Film mit ihm gemacht hatte – um nichts in der Welt würde er das wieder loslassen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die Geschichte euch gefallen hat.  
> Wenn ja, lasst es mich durch einen Kommentar wissen :)


End file.
